Mark Ashworth
Körpergröße 1,78 m Filmographie *Emperor (filming) ... Reverend (2019) *Jungle Cruise (filming) ... Society Member 1 (2019) *The Purge (TV Series) (filming) ... British Correspondent (2018) *Assassinaut (post-production) ... President (2018) *Mine 9 (post-production) ... Kenny (2018) *Only (post-production) ... Forrest (2018) *Black Dispatch (Short) (post-production) ... Birdshaw (2018) *Legal Action (post-production) ... Geraldo (2018) *Meateater (Short) (post-production) ... Roy (2018) *Birthday Cake (Short) (completed) (2018) *Fortuity (Short) (completed) ... Garrett (2018) *Gilda Sue Rosenstern: The Motion Picture! ... Mr. Health Nut (2018) *The Many Lives of Ayn Winters (TV Series) ... Roger Winters (2018) *Entre Nous ... Jamie Fitzpatrick (2018) *Ballistic (Short) ... Isaac (2018) *Still ... Daniel Shelby (2018) *Tell Me Your Name ... Dad (2018) *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ... Evan (2018) *Black Panther ... Security Guard (2018) *American Bounty (Short) ... Disheveled Man (2017) *Born Again Sinner (Short) ... Kirk (2017) *Lore (TV Series documentary) ... Father Ryan (2017) *Cells (Short) ... Ronald (2017) *Invasion of the Undead ... Dunsmore (2017) *The Secret Garden ... Ben Weatherstaff (2017) *TURN: Washington's Spies (TV Series) ... Britsh Commissioner (2017) *County Line ... Calvin Killby (2017) *The Shadow Effect ... Jack (2017) *Making History (TV Series) ... British Soldier #1 (2017) *Kuru (Short) ... Dwight Burdin (2017) *Mercy Street (TV Series) ... William Stuart (2017) *Logan: The Wolverine ... Bartender (2017) *High Cotton ... Bulldog (2016) *Die glorreichen Sieben ... Preacher (2016) *Roots (TV Mini-Series) ... County Crier (2016) *Puls ... Bartender (2016) *NCIS: New Orleans (TV Series) ... Bomb Maker (2016) *Bleed ... Deputy (2016) *Sleepy Hollow (TV Series) ... Connor Dunne (2016) *Shay ... Ben Thompson (2016) *Bean Dip Builds a Harem (Short) ... Liza (2015) *Your Pretty Face Is Going to Hell (TV Series) ... Demon Teacher (2015) *Mr. Lockjaw (TV Movie) ... Leonard Stanley (2015) *Becky & Barry #theactorslife (TV Series) ... Eddie Winston (2015) *Secrets and Lies (TV Series) ... Niles Hardwicke (2015) *Hold for Release (TV Series) ... Homeless Man (2015) *Things Actors Should Never Say or Do in Auditions Vol 2 (Short) ... Ezra Cardigan (2015) *Banshee: Small Town. Big Secrets. (TV Series) ... Lowell (2015) *Honest Earth: The Office (Short) ... Bryce Wilfreed (2015) *The Music of Erich Zann (Short) ... Erich Zann (2014) *Bigfoot: The Curse of Blood Mountain ... Decker (2014) *Edgar Allan Poe's Mystery Theatre (Video) ... Inspector reynolds (2014) *Constantine (TV Series) ... Nervous Man (2014) *American Hell (Short) ... Man (2014) *Grape Soda (Short) ... Bobby (2014) *The Mark of Love (Short) ... Charlie (2014) *Back to the Basics (Short) ... Therapist (2014) *Archangel: From the Winter's End Chronicles (Video short) ... Beggar (2014) *Salem (TV Series) ... Hawker (2014) *In the Tall Timbers (Short) ... Murphy (2014) *Let's Stay Together (TV Series) ... Director (2014) *Here the Vulture Waits (Short) ... Dirt Boy (2014) *Rain Dog (Short) ... Lawyer (2013) *The Think Tank (TV Series) ... Lonald Buttrum (2013) *Marriage Pressure Points (TV Series) (2013) *Portrait (Short) ... Jay Donnelly (2013) *The Game (TV Series) ... Audience Member (2013) *Stuck (TV Movie) ... Mr. Norman (2013) *The Mansion ... Lee - Camper #1 (2013) *The Devil's Wager (Short) ... Broderick (2013) *Stuff You Should Know (TV Series) ... Neil Eingurt (2013) *Just Go 4 It (TV Series) ... Richie Simons (2012-2013) *It's Supernatural (TV Series) ... Young Man / Violent Inmate / 1970's Prophet (2011-2013) *Dead Man's Hand (Short) ... Henry Brower (2012) *Mr. Snuggles (Short) ... Leonard Stanley (2012) *One Night in Stockholm (Short) ... Jack (2012) *Waltz for One (Short) ... Arthur Whitman (2012) *Pop Rocket (Short) ... Cornelius Vain (2012) *The Obama Effect ... Nigel The Butler (2012) *Lawless - Die Gesetzlosen ... Hophead #1 (2012) *A Higher Justice (Short) ... Mr. John Smith (2011) *Love Thy Enemy ... Benny (2011) *The Promotion (Short) ... Client (2011) *Trozos de luz (Short) ... Mark (2011) *Bone'yeerd (Short) ... Gravedigger (2011) *Heartless: The Story of the Tinman (Short) ... Tinner (2010) *The Candy Shop (Short) ... Police Officer (2010) *Money Power & Respect: The Series (TV Series) ... Sterling (2010) *Fear Itself (Short) ... Usher (2010) *Lest We Forget (Short) ... Soldier (2009) *Love Fever ... David (2009) *Money Power & Respect (Video) ... Sterling (2009) *Plague of the Damned (Video) ... Artemus (2009) *That's Magic! (Short) ... Janitor (2008) *Captive ... Det. Patrick O'Connell (2008) Stunts *Puls (stunts) (2016) *Lawless - Die Gesetzlosen (stunts - uncredited) (2012) *Plague of the Damned (Video) (stunts) (2009) Miscellaneous Crew *Logan: The Wolverine (film extra) (2017) *The Frighteners (set manager) (1996) Himself *Two Naked Men Making a Sandwich (TV Series) ... Himself (2012) Auftritte in den "The Walking Dead"-Folgen 2018 - Still Gotta Mean Something (2018) ... Evan